


Absent Without Leave

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Cheating, F/M, Het, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the interview conducted by Captain Becker to determine why Lieutenant Greene failed to show for a training session whilst on duty at the ARC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Without Leave

_The following is the official written account based on the interview with Lieutenant Thomas Greene as conducted by Captain H. Becker on 15 th March 2016. _

 

_On the 9 th March 2016, Lieutenant Greene failed to show for a training session despite being on duty at the ARC at the time. He could not be contacted by phone and was “absent without leave” for 4 hours._

 

_The interview was conducted as part of the disciplinary process to determine whether the absence was justified and what, if any, action would be taken against Lieutenant Greene._

 

_The detail herein is graphic. It was felt it was needed to be to provide full evidence for the case._

 

_Captain H. Becker_

 

 

Greene couldn't help watching her. She was putting on quite a show for all of the guys present in the gym and she clearly knew exactly what effect she was having on them. Despite the fact Abby was barely five feet tall and very dainty, she was every inch a woman in charge of her body, her actions and her sexuality.

 

He'd heard the rumours amongst some of the other ARC soldiers. It seemed Miss Maitland was bored with her geeky boyfriend and had turned to the soldiers in search of real men to fuck her. All the soldiers figured they stood a chance with her, it was just a case of finding the right moment.

 

Greene was coming to the end of his workout, as were the others. But as they left the gym to go and shower and prepare for their afternoon duties, he hung back hoping to have a chat with Abby. It wouldn't hurt to get her attention and get inside her head. If he was on her mind, it surely increased his chances with her.

 

She placed the weights she'd been lifting back into their cradle and sat up. Wiping her face with a towel she glanced up and realised Greene was watching.

 

“Hey,” she smiled. “Lieutenant Greene isn't it?”

 

He nodded, feeling his cock twitch into life already and all she'd done was say hi.

 

“How are you? You've been off sick haven't you?”

 

“Not exactly sick, Ma'am. I was having a few marital problems, and Captain Becker gave me a couple of weeks off to try and sort things out.”

 

“Sorry to hear that. I hope it's okay now?”

 

Greene sighed. This was either going to be his ticket to sleep with Abby or she'd walk away disgusted. The guys who claimed to have slept with her were single, and he had no idea how she felt about married men. Then again, she was cheating on her boyfriend, so it obviously wasn't that much of an issue.

 

“Sort of. I'd slept with a few women and she found out.” He couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw Abby's face twitch. Was she interested?

 

“I can see why that might cause a few problems.”

 

“Yeah. Thing is, I have a very high sex drive but Maria – my wife – doesn't. A few months ago she would barely let me touch her, so I went looking elsewhere to satisfy my needs. Mostly one night stands, but I did see a couple of them again a few times.”

 

Abby bit down on her lower lip and Greene was now convinced she was interested in him. He had to push this further and go for it now.

 

“After Maria found out, I promised I'd stop sleeping around and be faithful.”  
  


“And how's that going?” Abby smiled. She knew exactly how it was going, and Greene felt he was right on the verge of clinching a deal. He'd be fucking her any minute now at this rate.

 

“I'm incredibly frustrated!” he laughed. “I haven't had a decent fuck in days and I reckon I'm going to explode if I don't get some soon!”

 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Abby said softly.

 

“Don't tell me that Temple is cheating on you? I thought he was completely besotted with you.”

 

“He's not the one that's frustrated and cheating. You see, I think you and I have the same problem. It's so hard finding a man who can satisfy me properly. It's like an addiction I suppose.”

 

She stood up, and Greene took in every inch of her, almost salivating. She took a step closer and he was even more aware of how tiny she was, especially compared to himself. At almost 6 foot 5 with large muscles, Greene towered above her. His thigh was wider than her waist. If this happened, then this would be an odd looking match but one he had no doubt would be explosive.

 

“An addiction? That's an interesting way of looking at it. I hadn't thought of it like that. So all those one night stands I had is just me getting a fix?”

 

“Exactly! A fix. And the more I have, the more I need.” Abby was practically touching him now, gazing up at him with eyes that were begging him to fuck her. This was it. Now or never.

 

“Well, since I'm fit to burst with sexual frustration and you're in need of a fix... perhaps we could help each other out?”

 

“Thought you'd never ask!” Abby grinned.

 

Greene felt his heart pounding against the wall of his chest and his mouth was dry. She'd actually agreed! This was considerably easier than he'd anticipated. “So when would you like to get your fix?”

 

“No time like the present,” Abby purred. “We could use the changing rooms if you like?”

 

Greene shook his head. “No, I think we both need more than just a quickie. Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes, enough time to freshen up and change after the gym session.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Greene had never dressed so quickly in his life. His cock was hard and he almost wished he'd taken her up on the offer to fuck there and then, but neither would have been properly satisfied with that. By the time he got down to the parking lot, she was waiting for him leaning against her car and looking gorgeous as always.

 

“So where do you suggest we do this? I'm guessing your place is a no? And my place is too.”

 

“The hotel across the road from the train station. During the week, they have cheap rooms just so they can fill them. We shouldn't have any trouble getting one and we can fuck each other's brains out without fear of being caught.”

 

“I like your style! We should leave separately so we don't arouse suspicion. You go ahead and try to get us a room. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in a few minutes.”

 

The drive to the hotel seemed to take an eternity, but finally Greene had parked up in the hotel car park and was checking into a double room. As he'd thought, the room came very cheap, though he would have paid hundreds of pounds if it meant an amazing afternoon of sex with a woman he believed would be able to match his desires.

 

For a few moments, he was worried she wouldn't show, but just as he settled himself on a sofa in the lobby she came in. “Hi!” she gushed. Was she as nervous as he was starting to feel?

 

“We're on the 4th floor,” Greene said. “King sized bed apparently.”

 

“Sounds perfect, lead the way.”

 

He made his way to the lift that the receptionist had directed him to, and Abby followed. As they travelled up to the 4th floor, he snuck a glance down at the tiny woman and really couldn't believe his luck that this was actually happening.

 

Room 472 was right down the far end of the corridor. This pleased Greene, it meant they could make as much noise at they liked and hopefully no-one would hear them. The receptionist had said there weren't many other guests there at the moment, and he suspected most guests would be out sight seeing at this time of day anyway.

 

They went in and Abby hung the “Do not disturb” sign on the handle outside before closing the door and making sure it was locked. Greene almost felt sick. This really was it.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. “Come and sit, Ma'am,” he said softly.

 

“Why, thank you, Lieutenant,” Abby responded. It was suddenly very appealing to play this soldier and mistress game and added another dangerous element to this already illicit meeting. Two people about to cheat on their partners, two people who worked together, a senior team member and a worker.

 

Abby settled herself onto Greene's lap as instructed and he immediately pulled her into a heated kiss, making his intentions very clear. He saw no point in wasting time with a slow build up, they both just wanted to fuck and the sooner the better.

 

Abby let out a sigh as Greene plunged his tongue into her mouth and began to explore. She tangled her tongue against his and the kiss grew more intense. They were breathing hard and their hands began to explore each other's bodies.

 

He moved to start unfastening the buttons on her blouse but found them very fiddly. Abby went to help him, but in his eagerness he tugged a little too hard and the button popped off. Abby laughed, and Greene moved to the second button and did the same thing.

 

“I don't think I've ever had my clothes literally ripped off before!” she breathed.

 

Greene was encouraged by this and pulled harder, popping all of the buttons off as he tugged the blouse from her body and threw it to the floor. The clasp on her bra was less fiddly and moments later he had removed it and it was on the floor too.

 

“Gorgeous!” he exclaimed, roughly grasping one of her breasts and making Abby gasp. Then he dipped his head and took the other breast into his mouth, biting and suckling on it hungrily making soft groaning noises.

 

“Oh yes, Lieutenant! Just like that!” Abby breathed, settling back and enjoying the attention. Greene's breathing grew harder as his actions got rougher. “Yes!”  
  


“You like it rough, eh, Ma'am?”

 

Abby let out a squeak as he took her hard nipple between his teeth and bit it. Then he paused for a moment to remove his t-shirt and gave her a chance to take in the sight of his body. He was very proud of it, he worked hard at getting well defined muscles and the Celtic tattoos he had set them off very well. It seemed Abby was also very appreciative as she stroked his chest. He then turned her slightly on his lap so that her back was pressed against his chest and he reached around her waist to unfasten her jeans.

 

“Is this okay, Ma'am?”

 

“Yes, carry on, Lieutenant.” Abby giggled and then gasped as he slid his hand inside her underwear. She parted her legs slightly to give him easier access, and moments later he was pushing his long middle finger into her wet pussy. He began to thrust it in and out, whilst his thumb grazed over her swollen clit, and soon she was rolling her hips and moving in time with his finger. “Yes, yes, just a little faster... oh god yes!” His fingers were rough and calloused from years of using guns and rifles, and this added to the sensation inside her.

 

Greene let out a groan and pulled her against his body even closer as he increased the pace. He then pushed in a second finger and Abby cried out. He could feel her internal muscles beginning to clamp around his fingers and he knew it would not be long before he would be drawing out her first orgasm of the afternoon.

 

“You like that eh?” he grunted, getting faster and harder. Abby's body was beginning to jerk and her whimpers told him he was almost there.

 

“Please!” she begged, reaching her arm up and behind her and looking up into the eyes of her lover. With his free hand, he touched her chin and dipped down to kiss her. As their mouths mashed together, Abby's orgasm hit and made her entire body shake. Her whimpers and cries were swallowed down by the kiss as Greene continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

 

After several long moments, they finally parted, breathing hard. Abby moved first, going straight for the waistband of Greene's trousers. It didn't take long for both of them to pull off what remained of their clothing and he was guiding Abby down onto the bed so that she was on her back. He couldn't help being amused at her reaction to the size of his cock. Most women were intimidated by its huge size, both in length and girth, but Abby was not 'most women' and she stared at it with a look of pure lust, presumably imagining how such a huge cock was going to feel inside her.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

“All in good time! We came here to fuck and that's exactly what we're going to do. I'm not leaving until I've fucked your brains out!”

 

He eased her thighs apart and then straddled her, positioning himself so that the tip of his cock was pressed against her lips and his head was at her pussy. Abby was not shy and she had grasped his cock firmly in one hand and was swirling her tongue around the tip. “That's right, Ma'am!” he breathed. “You know you want to suck me. I want to feel your hot little mouth around my cock!” She obliged, taking in an inch or so and beginning to suck and lick.

 

He groaned his pleasure and then dipped his head so that he could plunge his tongue into her pussy. The air was filled with satisfied groans and suckling sounds as they both used their mouths to pleasure the other. Greene used his fingers too and soon felt Abby's body rolling and jerking as she built towards another orgasm. He was pretty close to one himself, so he stopped what he was doing to let Abby focus on sucking his cock.

 

“Almost there, Ma'am! I want to cum in your throat, just a little more...!” And then he let out a cry of “Fuck!” as his cock exploded. Abby didn't miss a beat, she kept on sucking as she swallowed his cum.

 

“You're so fucking sexy!” he cried, “Where have you been all my life?”

 

“Fucking men who couldn't satisfy me.”  
  


“Well you won't be disappointed with this,” he growled, pulling his cock from her mouth and adjusting his position so that he was between her thighs. Giving his cock a couple of strokes, it was back to full hardness and reared up. “Are you ready for this?”

 

“Just fuck me, Lieutenant! That's an order!”

 

“Yes, Ma'am!” Greene grinned and pulled her thighs wider apart. He looked down, noting again just how tiny she was beneath his large muscular frame and then he settled himself into position, the tip of his cock teasing at the slick opening of her pussy. Then, he moved on top of her, crushing her beneath him as his cock sank into her.

 

Abby let out a loud gasp and clung onto his back. Greene moved slowly, aware of the fact his cock was large and that she'd probably not had one this big before. They rolled and adjusted themselves so that it was comfortable and still he went in further, deeper and deeper.

 

“Oh god!” Abby gasped. She wrapped her legs around him so she could take him even deeper and then he stopped, his cock finally completely buried inside her. “That's... fuck! That's amazing!”

 

“And we're barely started,” Greene whispered. He moved just a tiny fraction and felt her body rippling around the shaft and then her body shook. He'd managed to make her cum just by being inside her, a thought that pleased him a lot. He intended to have her a quivering wreck by the time he'd done with her this afternoon and was off to a good start.

 

“Okay, let's do this!” he growled, and he began to move inside her. His pace was slow at first, barely moving as they both grew used to each other's body. Both gasped and breathed hard and then Greene began to increase the pace, fucking her harder, deeper and faster.

 

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, Lieutenant, that's so good! Fuck me! Fuck me!” She almost sobbed and now each thrust made her body shake and sent a bolt of pleasure through the entire length of her spine. The bed creaked rhythmically beneath them, matching Abby's cries.

 

“Almost there!” Greene gasped, feeling his hips beginning to jerk erratically as he tried to hold back as long as possible. Abby was writhing beneath him now, crying out with each thrust. Then, he let out a loud groan as his cock exploded, releasing a hot jet of semen into her receptive body.

 

“Oh god!!” Abby sobbed, her body jerking wildly as his cum flooded into her. “Fill me!”

 

“Yes!” Greene panted. He couldn't recall ever cumming this hard before, and as he gave another thrust he released a second load. He pulled Abby into a kiss and they rolled around together for a few moments as they both came down from the high before Greene withdrew his softening cock. Exhausted, he rolled onto his back and Abby followed, stroking his chest and nestling herself into the crook of his arm. Neither spoke for a while, both breathing hard as they recovered from their exertions.

 

It was Greene that broke the silence. He ran his fingers through Abby's hair. “That was pretty impressive,” he said softly.

 

“It was.” Her hand drifted lazily down his stomach to his groin and then grasped his cock. It immediately hardened, and after a moment or two was pretty much fully erect. “And so is this,” she purred, sitting up.

 

“I told you I had a high sex drive.”

 

“And so have I.” She shifted herself so that she was straddling his lap facing him. He reached up and took both her breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading them as she shifted position. “I want you again.” She was rocking her pelvis so that her clit rubbed against the length of his shaft repeatedly, and then she took hold of his cock firmly in one hand and raised her hips so that the tip pressed against her pussy.

 

“Go on, Ma'am!” Greene urged, fascinated by her actions. He wasn't used to a woman taking the lead and this was blowing his mind. He groaned out as she gasped, sinking down slowly onto his cock until it was completely inside her again. “Oh yes! That feels good doesn't it? You love having my married cock inside you don't you?”

 

“I do!” She rotated her hips slowly, sitting completely upright. Greene moved his hands to her hips and found that he could reach her clit with his thumbs, so he circled and rubbed it, gazing up into her eyes. “Lieutenant! You and I should have done this months ago!”

 

“God, yes!”

 

She changed her movement, lifting her body up and then moving down, biting down on her bottom lip. For a few minutes, Greene watched. He liked seeing his cock sliding in and out of her, stretching her to her limit, but then he needed a faster, harder pace so he began to thrust with his hips. His upward thrusts met her downward movements, and soon the pace was fast and hard. Both panted and gasped, soft cries matching the sound of skin slapping against skin as they careered towards another climax. Greene allowed one hand to drift around to the small of her back and his fingers slid down the crack of her arse. He was testing the waters for his next move, and was pleased that she gave a mewl of pleasure as he gently pushed a finger into her arse, fucking the hole as he continued fucking her pussy.

 

Greene came even harder than the previous time, letting out an almost animalistic sound he barely recognised as himself. He felt her internal muscles rippling around his shaft and he could almost imagine his semen filling her womb, making it quiver as it accepted his seed greedily.

 

They collapsed in a trembling heap, a tangled, heaving mass of arms and legs and sweaty torsos. Their mouths mashed together in a heated, wet kiss for some minutes before Greene guided Abby to lie on her side and moved behind her.

 

“Permission to try something different, Ma'am?”

 

“Granted, Lieutenant. What did you have in mind?”

 

His hand stroked the curve of her hip bone then over her arse cheek, giving it a sharp slap before moving to the crease between the two cheeks and pushing his middle finger into her. She gasped and he hesitated a moment before easing in a second finger and moving both inside, preparing the channel for something larger.

 

“What do you think?” he whispered. “Don't you think my cock would feel great in there?”

 

Abby nodded her head. “Put it in, Lieutenant! I want your cock in my arse.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” He moved closer, pressing his whole body against her back and circling his waist with his arm. He moved it down, parting her thighs and guiding her leg to rest on his. She whimpered as he pressed the tip of his cock to her arse.

 

“You're the first man to do this to me,” she said. “I've never found one that I thought was confident enough until now.”

 

Greene couldn't believe his luck. “Mmm, this gets better. My married cock inside your virgin arse.”

 

“Put it in!” Abby demanded.

 

“Patience, patience!” Greene laughed. “We can't rush this.” Then he started, easing in just a little way at first. Abby was breathing hard, pushing back as he sank in slowly. After meeting an initial resistance, he was able to move in relatively easily. It felt amazing, her tight body around his hard shaft, and he groaned in appreciation. Abby gasped and let out the occasional cry until at last the entire length was inside her.

 

“There,” he whispered, kissing her neck and licking her ear lobe. “How does that feel?”

 

“That's so good!” Abby's voice was barely there.

 

“Ready to be fucked?”

 

“Please!”

 

Cradling her in his arms, he began to move slowly inside her, letting her get used to the sensation and allowing her body to relax so that he could move more easily. After a couple of minutes, he could feel Abby's pelvis move with him and he increased his pace and the intensity of his thrusts. As they got into a good, hard, steady pace, Greene let his hands explore her body and they kissed, swallowing down each other's gasps and cries. The heat between them was every bit as intense as when they had fucked in the more conventional sense and soon both were sweating at the exertion and hurtling towards a huge climax.

 

“Where do you want my cum, Ma'am?” Greene breathed.

 

“Fill my arse!” Abby demanded.

 

With a wild thrust, Greene released. It was intense and almost painful. As they both continued to writhe together, he moved his hand down to her clit and pussy, thrusting his fingers into her and circling her swollen clit. Abby cried out, her body convulsing as her arse was filled with Greene's cum and his fingers drew out one orgasm after another.

 

Finally, they parted, exhausted and spent. Greene felt Abby curl against his body and he closed his eyes, his mind reeling from what had just happened. He'd fucked the hottest woman he'd ever met and she'd matched his every beat. His cum was flowing through her entire body and becoming a part of her. – she'd swallowed it, taken several loads into her womb and another into her arse. It blew his mind.

 

He couldn't be certain how long he'd dozed for, but as he slowly woke up he became aware that not only was his cock being pumped eagerly by a tiny, expert hand, he had a pair of lips wrapped around the tip. What a way to be woken up!

  
“Oh, babe! That's bloody fantastic!” He sighed happily, stroking her hair as she bobbed up and down the shaft that was growing harder and harder by the second. It was soon fully erect, rising up and almost touching his stomach. “Want it inside you again?”

 

“Yes, fuck me!”

 

They rolled to face each other, Abby wrapping her leg over his hip and he pulled her against him. His cock slid in easily, seeking its goal with a sense of urgency. With arms round each other, they moved together in perfect unison, biting and licking each other, gasping, sobbing, breathing hard. The climax was almost violent, both thrashing around as yet again Greene's cum flooded her body. They clung together as he emptied himself into her and then collapsed in a heap.

 

“I should be heading back to the ARC, I suppose,” Greene said with a sigh. He saw the disappointment in Abby's eyes and stroked her cheek. “Sorry, I'd fuck you all night if I could.” He decided to move quickly before she could persuade him otherwise, and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower - he could hardly go back to work smelling of sex. He'd barely stepped inside the cubicle when he felt an arm around his waist and a hand grasp his cock.

 

“Not letting you go just yet,” Abby purred. She was inside the shower with him and pulling the screen door shut.

 

“Damn you!” he growled, spinning her round and pushing her against the tiled wall. Smothering her in a passionate kiss, he took hold of her left leg behind the knee and lifted it, hitching her thigh against his hip to open her up for him.

 

“Put it in, Lieutenant!” Abby begged, and then cried out as he slammed into her hard, forcing her even harder against the wall. He pinned her against it so she couldn't move and all she could do was let him pound relentlessly into her. The steam from the shower and the tingle of the water against their sensitive flesh added to the heat of this union.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Abby screamed. Greene thrust harder and then he came again, exploding into her willing body as it clamped around the shaft, claiming it as hers. He was a part of her and she was a part of him and both sobbed hard.

 

It was with some reluctance that Greene stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He passed the spare one to Abby and both dried themselves before going back into the bedroom. Abby laid on the bed, watching him get dressed. As he sat down to put on his boots, Abby moved beside him to kiss him.

 

“I trust that was an adequate fix for you, Ma'am?”

 

“More than adequate, Lieutenant. In fact, I don't think I've been so thoroughly satisfied in a very long time. That was some of the best sex I've ever had.”

 

“Same here. If I'd known about your problem before now... it seems we've both wasted time fucking the wrong partners.” He stood up to leave, pausing by the door. “I really do have to go, but I think we should do this again some time in the very near future.”

 

“Definitely. Whenever you want, I'm yours.”

 

Greene grinned and left. Despite the fact he was exhausted, there was a spring in his step and he felt pretty damn good about himself and congratulated himself on finally finding his perfect match.

 


End file.
